With the recent development of capacitive touch control technology, a display screen with touch control technology is welcome by current customers. In the capacitive touch control technology at present, a location of a touch or a track of a touch may be calculated by means of change of a capacitance value caused by pressing a touch screen with a finger or a stylus. A processor of a 3C product makes a corresponding operation reaction according to the location of the touch or the track of the touch.
However, a current capacitive touch panel only can calculate a location or track and cannot sense a force of a touch. In other words, the capacitive touch panel can calculate x and y locations of a press, but cannot estimate a depth of the press in a z direction, and as compared with a conventional mechanical key, still has disadvantages. In order to sense the press in the z direction, a solution at present is to make the capacitive touch panel and an additional force touch sensor adhere to each other, so as to sense intensity of the force by using the force touch sensor to sense a tiny deformation of the touch panel. However, disposing the force touch sensor would increase a thickness of a 3C product and cannot satisfy a trend of thin and light 3C products. In addition, if the force touch sensor is located between the touch panel and a backlight module, the force touch sensor may affect an optical property of the touch panel and also has other disadvantageous such as a complex adhering procedure, a decrease of a yield rate, and an increase of manufacturing costs.